It's Nica, not Nico!
by Angel of Darkness will get you
Summary: "VAL-" Nico's voice rung through the Bunker but then a more girly-ish voice replaced his"DEZ!" Suddenly the light dissappeared and the fog stead of the boy standing next to my machine, there was a girl. THIS IS A SLASH (Nico/Leo) RATED T JUST IN CASE!
1. DONT TOUCH THAT!

**HEY EVERYONE! I DONT KNOW WHAT'S UP WITH ME RIGHT NOW BUT I'M REALLY INTO PERICO AND LICO RIGHT NOW... DONT JUDGE! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE**

**I OWN NOTHING! ONLY AN IPOD AND SOME CD'S**

* * *

I sprinted out of the dining pavilion and towards Bunker 9. I just finished my latest project and I couldn't wait longer to try it out and see what it does!

I reach the doors to the Bunker and find them halfway open. Did I forget to close them? No. I'm not stupid enough to leave a giant room full of dangerous machines open to the world. My siblings don't go in there much so it couldn't be them... Oh gods! Did the Stoll's break in again!? I pull a wrench out of my tool belt and push the doors all the way open.

Standing on the other side of the room (where my machine is) is a boy. He has shoulder length ink black hair, pale skin, and all black clothes. He also has a black sword at his side and a ring on his middle finger on his right hand. His back was turned to me so I couldn't see his face and the shadows clung to his body. Is that Nico? Why would he be in here? I took a step forward just as he reached out to touch my precious machine.

"HEY! don't touch that!" I yelled but it was too late. A very bright pale blue light wrapped around the boy and a heavy fog filled Bunker 9.

"VAL-" The boy's voice rung through the Bunker but then a more girly-ish voice replaced his "DEZ!"

Suddenly the light disappeared and the fog thinned. Instead of the boy standing next to my machine, there was a Glowing figure. I unconsciously walked towards the figure as if I was a fly being drawn to chocolate cake. Once I was about 4 feet away, the glow evaporated, revealing a girl. She was about as tall as me and had the same features (that I saw) as the boy who was there before.

She still had the pale skin, shoulder length black hair, a black sword, a ring on her finger, and black clothes. The clothes were baggy for her though. She had brown eyes that were so dark that they were almost black and were almost covered by her bangs that hung over her eyes and framed her face. She had pale lips that were the shape of a dull pointed heart and a small nose. In other words, this girl was beautiful and WAAAY out of my league! I ran my fingers through my curls.

"Hey... What's a pretty girl like you doing in a greasy bunker like this?" I said in my natural Mexican accent that most girls found sexy. The girls cheeks tinted pink but she looked shocked and a little angry.

"Dont try to flirt with me Valdez! And last time I checked, I was a boy!" the girl yelled as she punched me in the chest with each word. My eyebrows knit with confusion.

"Um... How do you know my last name? And you're a girl as far as I can see... UNLESS! you're a GUY trying to BE a girl!" she stared at me as if I lost my mind then quickly turned to my work table. She started rummaging through my things, messing everything up.

"Hey! Leave that stuff alone! You're gonna break something!" I wrapped my hands around her pale wrists and spun her around, causing her to stumble face first into my chest. Luckily I caught her and didn't fall over from the momentum. She quickly tried pulling away but the farthest she got was a few inches away from my face because I wrapped my arms around her arms and connecting my hands together at her spine. She stared at me with her dark eyes, then at my mouth, then back at my eyes. I grinned. That's the first time anyone has ever done that! I guess she saw that I noticed her looking at my lips and a deep blush spread across her face.

"Okay" I said in a low whisper. "Who are you, how do you know me, and why are you in here?" her nose scrunched up in confusion as she continued to stare into my eyes, as if trying to see through my soul! The brown in her eyes swirled around the pupils and made mini patterns within her eyes. I couldn't help but stare back into her eyes in fascination. fascinated that she hasn't slapped me already like the average girl at camp would do. fascinated that she ACTUALLY looked at my lips then back into my eyes. fascinated that -

"I'm Nico di Angelo" she said slowly. "don't you remember saving me from the Twin Giant monster dudes? I led you to the Doors of Death" I stared at her in shock. "I came in here to ask you if you could make me a few weapons..." could this girl possibly be Nico di Angelo!?

* * *

**THAT'S ALL FOR THE 1ST CHAPTER! HOPE YALL LIKED IT!**

**SORRY FOR MISTAKES!**


	2. sorry:AN

**hi everybody!**

**sorry for the authors note DX DX DX DX DX**

**Anyways, I was working on updating on all my stories when I got an email from the FF administrators.**

**They deleted 4 of my stories...**

**FOUR OF MY STORIES WERE DELETED!**

**I am pretty mad so that's why I havent updated yet...**

**ALL YOU FAMOUS RIVALRIES FOLLOWERS!:::**

**That was one of the stories deleted so I need your guy's opinion...**

**Should I re-write the whole story?**

**or**

**Should I just leave it deleted?**

**Same for Songs of Life**

* * *

**Summary for 'Famous Rivalries':**

**2 kids make a bet before they are seperated and sent to boarding schools. Whoever gets famous 1st wins the bet. Now 6 years later, they are rivals in the music world without even knowing it! How will these 2 go through the drama of being famous AND highschool? WARNING:THE MAIN PAIRINGS ARE Percabeth,Liper,Thalico,and Jeyna. Rated T just in case!**

* * *

**Summary for 'Songs of Life':**

**These are songs on the different characters of PJO and HOO. This includes couples, gods, goddesses, demigods, others... The 1st song is: Never surrender for Percy. THERE MAY be chapters that are sad, intense, and very depressing so THIS IS RATED T! May also include death...**

* * *

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUY'S THINK I SHOULD DO!**

* * *

**DIFFERENT TOPIC:**

**Are you peoples excited for The House of Hades that's coming out tomorrow? My mom is ordering it for me! ^.^ ^.^ ^.^**

**o( . o)**

**(o . )o**

**o( . o)**

**(o . )o**

**o( . o)**

**(o . )o**

**BYE EVERYBODYS!**


End file.
